My Life, Love and War
by Aoi Rin Oukumaru
Summary: Legenda mulai bangkit, membuatnya terseret kedalam masalah yang lebih berat dari sebelumnya. Memaksanya untuk berpura pura, memaksanya untuk tunduk dan patuh layaknya anjing. Warning : Smart! Naru, Semi-Cannon, Short Word


Ao Rin Oukumaru Log In

Holla... Yah gue cuman sekelebat dapet ide sih... Hehe

Oke lanjut tanpa banyak bacod lah...

* * *

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto x Naruto**

**Jadi bukan punya saya :v**

**Pairing : Naruto U. x Shion**

**Rate : M**

* * *

**Konohagakure**

Tentu banyak yang mengetahui desa ini, desa yang memiliki generasi shinobi terbaik dan merupakan desa dengan salah satu Shinobi yang memiliki julukan 'Dewa' berkat kemampuan Mokuton, dan merupakan salah satu pendiri dari desa ini bersama sang sahabat sekaligus rival abadinya dengan julukan Hantu Uchiha.

Kita kesampingkan itu semua, karena kita hanya akan mengulik salah satu orang yang menjadi bagian dari cerita ini.

Dibagian pusat desa, dimana bangunan tertinggi dan terbesar dengan dominasi warna merah dan warna kayu alami, memiliki simbol** '火'** yang berarti api. Terdapat seorang wanita cantik bersurai kuning pucat, wajahnya yang masih menunjukan kesan feminim namun tegas dan berkharisma. Terdapat simbol di dahinya yang menambah kesan tersendiri untuk wajah cantiknya.

Memandang kearah jendela besar di depannya, menyajikan pemandangan indah dari sebuah desa. Pandangan matanya sedikit kosong, terlihat juga sedikit kerutan di dahinya yang menandakan dia sedang berpikir.

" Hah... Kalau saja dulu aku tidak menyetujuinya, mungkin aku tidak akan mendapat masalah sebesar ini "

Suara yang dikeluarkan penuh akan nada penyesalan itu semakin menambah aura disekitarnya. Aura dari seorang wanita yang memiliki ketegasan diluar, tapi sangat rapuh didalam.

Ditangannya terdapat sebuah gulungan, yang sedikit terbuka menampilkan tulisan tulisan kecil. Mungkin karena isi gulungan itulah yang membuat wanita cantik ini menjadi sedikit gelisah.

" Ini permintaan yang sulit, jika aku sembarangan memilih team maka akan mempengaruhi bilateral yang baru saja terbentuk antar kedua desa " kembali wanita cantik itu bermonolog dengan nada rendah, sambil memandang langit biru dan awan putih dari balik jendela. Mata itu kembali menerawang mencari solusi dari masalah yang dihadapinya.

Ketukan pintu menyadarkan sang wanita, dia memutar kursi yang didudukinya untuk menghadap meja besar dengan banyak dokumen dan gulungan di atasnya. Wanita itu menghembuskan nafas sejenak guna mengusir segala emosi yang sedang dialaminya.

" Masuk "

Dari balik pintu itu keluarlah seorang pemuda bersurai kuning dengan poni yang menutupi mata sebelah kanan, mata biru shappire cerah, berkulit tan dan hidung mancung. Berjalan dengan tenang ke depan meja dihadapannya dan menunduk hormat pada wanita dihadapannya.

" Apa ada misi untukku, Tsunade baa-san? "

Tsunade sendiri hanya diam menatap pemuda didepannya, menatap dalam diam pemuda berbalut kaos lengan panjang dengan pelindung kepala dengan simbol Konoha di lengan kirinya, ditutupi rompi hijau khas Jounin, dan celana hitam.

" Naruto ada misi khusus untukmu, misi ini sangat berbahaya. Aku ingin kau memilih orang yang akan membantumu dalam misi ini "

Naruto sendiri hanya diam dan menerima gulungan tersebut, sesaat yang lalu dia dan Jounin yang lain sedang berkumpul guna mempersiapkan diri ke perbatasan negara Api karena mendeteksi musuh dalam jumlah besar bergerak di sana.

Menghiraukan pikiran buruknya sesaat dia mulai membaca isi dalam gulingan itu. Mata sedikit melebar karena terkejut dengan isi didalamnya, memandang Tsunade yang masih terdiam dan memejamkan matanya.

Tsunade sendiri tau misi ini akan sangat berbahaya, misi yang bertujuan untuk mencegah salah satu legenda terror dari Negeri Iblis yang akan dibangkitkan oleh sekelompok orang picik. Belum lagi pasukan yang diduga milik orang picik itu sedang bergerak menuju perbatasan negara api. Menurut jalur yang mereka tempuh, kemungkinan pasukan itu bergerak menuju tempat **Mouryou** disegel.

" Baa-san kau yakin memilihku? "

Nada bicara yang sedikit berat, dan sedikit menuntut. Naruto mencoba melihat reaksi dari sang Hokage, dalam kasus ini mereka hanya perlu memandu Miko dari negeri Iblis yang akan melakukan penyegelan sepenuhnya sang Legenda Iblis, **Mouryou**. Tapi itu jelas sangat tidak mudah, Tsunade hanya mengangguk sesaat dan kembali memejamkan matanya. Mengingat orang picik itu pasti memiliki rencana agar tidak ada yang mengganggu kebangkitan **Mouryou**.

Salah satu pilihannya jatuh pada Naruto Uzumaki, salah satu pemuda yang menyandang peringkat Jounin diantar teman sebayanya. Bukan tanpa sebab Naruto yang masih terbilang sangat muda itu masuk dalam jajaran Jounin, selain karena dia adalah ninja yang memiliki intelligence diatas rata-rata. Kemampuannya dalam mengendalikan bijuu didalam tubuhnya juga menjadi faktor pendukung dari pangkatnya saat ini dan mendapat julukan sebagai Tōkubetsu Jounin.

Tsunade menatap dalam diam kearah Naruto, melihat sedikit guratan di dahinya yang menandakan dia sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

" Hanya kau yang bisa kuandalkan untuk saat ini " lanjutnya sambil mengangkat kedua tanganya keatas dan menautkannya guna menahan beban kepalanya di dagu.

* * *

Naruto PoV

'Bagaimana menurutmu Kurama?'

Melihat bahwa misi ini mendapat stempel S-rank membuatku berpikir bahwa Tsunade baa-san sangat serius dalam memilihku. Tapi kenapa dia menyuruhku mencari anggota team dalam angkatanku?. Bukan bermaksud meremehkan tapi bukankah lebih baik memilih para Jounin terutama Kakashi-sensei?

Aku menatap Tsunade baa-san yang sedang menopang dagunya di atas meja,** 'Bukankah sudah jelas? Mengingat statusmu yang baru beberapa bulan menjadi Jounin. Dia mencoba memberimu misi sendiri agar bisa mengukur kualitasmu sebagai Jounin'**

' Aku tidak bisa menampik fakta itu Kurama '

Sudah jelas kalau dia ingin mengukur kapasitasku, memang aku baru dua bulan menjadi Jounin atas rekomendasi Ero-Sannin Jiraiya. Berkat koneksi antara aku dan Kurama atau Kyuubi no Yokou, aku bisa mengatasi energi negatif dari Bijuu.

Aku sadar kalau pangkatku ini terlalu cepat, Kakashi Hatake sudah menjadi Jounin di usia yang sama denganku berkat kemampuannya dan dia pernah terdaftar sebagai anbu di usia belia. Aku dan Kakashi-sensei berbeda dalam segi pengalaman, dan lagi dibalik misi ini pasti terselip konflik politik. Konoha dan Negeri Iblis bisa dibilang baru menjalin hubungan kerja sama, dan misi ini mempertaruhkan banyak hal.

Keselamatan sang 'Miko', Keselamatan dari hubungan kerja sama antar desa, dan mungkin saja... Keselamatan dari dunia.

' huh... Kau ingin menerima misi ini Kurama? ' aku hanya bisa menghela nafas sejenak untuk menjernihkan pikiranku.

**' Terserah kau saja, kita lakukan seperti biasa Naruto. Eksistensi Moryuu memang tidak seperti Bijuu, tapi dia sangat merepotkan '**

Jadi tidak ada pilihan lain ya, aku belum pernah ke Negeri Iblis. Tapi kalau memang ada kelompok yang ingin membangkitkan** Mouryou.** Pasti mereka memiliki komposisi yang setara Jounin, tunggu... Dia hanya memanggilku disini, apa maksudnya? Banyak orang yang lebih berkompeten dalam hal ini dan dari semua Jounin itu kenapa hanya...

' Aku bertaruh motif lain dari semua ini adalah... Menguji loyalitasku pada Konoha '

**' Kau benar Naruto, sebagai Jinchuriki, kekuatan kita sangat berbahaya. Kalau kau sampai berkhianat, desa ini tidak akan segan mengecapmu sebagai Missingin SS-Rank. Grrrrr... Mereka meremehkan kita Naruto, mereka pikir kita akan mengkhianati desa seperti Uchiha keparat itu '**

Aku tau kau akan sependapat dengan opiniku, Kurama. Mereka pasti belum mempercayaiku sepenuhnya, dan Tsunade baa-san mengambil resiko terlalu besar untuk membuktikan loyalitasku sekarang ini. Tetua bermata satu itu pasti ikut andil dibalik semua ini, Danzō Shimura. Kau memang benar-benar licik dan cerdik, menempatkanku dalam misi ini dan membuatku harus melakukan misi diplomatik seperti ini.

**'Harus kau akui Naruto, Nenek berdada besar itu juga belum mempercayaimu'**

' Oi Kurama... Jangan pernah bilang begitu. Dia sudah memberiku salah satu benda berharganya, jujur saja pada pertemuan pertamaku dengannya. Aku sudah tidak menyukainya, tapi dia sudah percaya padaku dengan memberi kalung ini ' ya, kalung pemberian Tsunade ini sangat berharga menurutnya. Kalung peninggalan _Shodaime Hokage,_ Hashirama Senju pendiri desa Konoha.

**' Terserah apa katamu, yang jelas berhati hatilah. Aku masih merasakan sedikit niat buruk padanya hanya sedikit tapi itu bisa bertambah besar tergantung bagaimana keberhasilanmu dalam misi ini '**

Kurama benar, biarpun dia memberikan barang berharganya. Aku tidak boleh langsung menaruh kepercayaanku padanya, aku sudah lama meninggalkan Konoha. Informasi yang dia dapat tentangku hanya sedikit, satu-satu cara hanya membuat sang Hokage percaya pada loyalitas dan kualitasku sebagai Jounin. Tidak banyak _Jinchuriki_ yang mendapat posisi sepertiku biarpun itu tidak berlaku pada Gaara _Jinchuriki Ichibi_ karena dia sudah menjadi _Godaime Kazekage_ menggantikan ayahnya Rasa Sabaku, menjadi salah satu Tōkubetsu Jounin hanyalah kedok agar mengikatku pada aturan desa, pada akhirnya...

**' Kita hanya Senjata '** / 'Kita hanya Senjata untuk desa ini '

Ya pada akhirnya kita hanya menjadi senjata desa, aku dan Kurama tau status ini memiliki beban yang sangat besar. Beban yang mengikatku agar menuruti semua perintah dari desa, menjadi perhiasan desa, menjadi alat perang yang bisa terjadi kapanpun seperti sekarang ini.

Para _Jinchuriki_ yang berdiri digaris depan dan menghabisi semua yang dianggap musuh dengan alasan keamanan desa, tapi dibalik itu semua. Kebangkitan **Mouryou** hanyalah ajang unjuk gigi pada desa-desa lain, menunjukan siapa yang terkuat dan siapa yang bisa bertahan.

Itulah salah satu nasib yang ditanggung para _Jinchuriki_, seberapa keras mereka berusaha, seberapa keras mereka meminta pengakuan. Pada akhir pengakuan itu hanya sebatas silat lidah mereka, untuk menjadikan kita sebagai_ 'Senjata Desa'._

' Aku benci mengakuinya Kurama. Tapi desa ini salah satu yang terburuk untuk _Jinchuriki_ sepertiku, para penjilat itu benar-benar pintar memanfaatkan kita '

Benar-benar menjijikan, mereka yang dulu menghinaku, menghajarku sewaktu kecil, mengusirku dari kedai mereka. Sekarang mereka memujiku, menjadikan ku Tōkubetsu Jounin, agar mereka bisa memanfaatkan Kurama.

' **Khekhekhe... Kau baru berpikir begitu setelah 15 tahun? Kemana perginya otak jeniusmu Naruto '** Bola bulu ini memang menyebalkan.

" Baiklah aku menerima misi ini, serta memanggil anggota team untuk misi ini " Kulihat Godaime Hokage menegakkan kepalanya dan tersenyum kecil kearahku.

" Baiklah, kuberi waktu sampai tengah hari. Kumpulkan mereka segera, waktu sangat berharga saat ini "

Naruto Pov End

* * *

Setelah beberapa saat Naruto mulai beranjak dari ruangan itu dengan membalikan badannya, menyisakan sang Hokage yang menatap kepergian Naruto dalam pandangan kosong.

" Apa keputusanku sudah benar? "

Tsunade mengatakan itu sembari melirik kearah kiri sudut ruangan itu. Sesaat tidak ada reaksi ataupun balasan dari pertanyaannya, karena memang tidak ada apapun disana. Tapi tak lama di sudut ruangan itu menampakkan seorang pria berusia lanjut, berambut putih panjang dengan pakaian pertapa berwarna merah yang bersandar disana.

Kedua tangannya dilipat didepan dadanya, mata yang semula terpejam mulai terbuka dan menatap sendu kearah Tsunade.

" Kita tidak punya pilihan Tsunade, jika kita tidak menurut kemauan orang itu. Dia akan membuat Naruto semakin tertekan "

Tsunade yang mendengarnya hanya diam dan memutar kursinya. Menatap jendela besar di depannya dengan pandangan kosong, membiarkan angin membelai seluruh tubuh dan surai kuning pucatnya melalui sela di jendela itu. Dia mulai memejamkan matanya kembali, seakan menikmati buaian angin yang mencoba membantu pria tua tadi menenangkan pikirannya yang berkecamuk.

" Semua Jounin tersebar untuk menghalau musuh di daerah perbatasan Negara api, aku memberi tau Naruto lebih awal agar bisa mengatur team yang akan dia bawa dalam misi ini "

Tsunade membuka matanya sebentar dan memandang ke arah pria bersurai putih melalui ekor matanya.

" Aku hanya bisa percaya pada Naruto, dia pasti bisa melakukan ini dengan baik "

Tsunade tidak menanggapi perkataan pria tadi, hanya diam dan memejamkan matanya sejenak. Nasib dunia Shinobi sedang dipertaruhkan, **Mouryou** akan segera bangkit, dengan segala kemungkinan terburuk yang akan terjadi.

Wanita itu hanya bisa tersenyum miris, membayangkan orang_ 'gila'_ yang mencoba membangkitkan eksistensi paling berbahaya dalam sejarah. Dunia Shinobi sudah semakin kacau dengan adanya orang itu, konflik dingin antar desa semakin berkecamuk dan tak terkendali.

" Jiraiya, pergilah ke garis depan dengan para Jounin. Kerahkan Chuunin untuk mempertahankan desa, dan membantu para warga desa untuk evakuasi "

Jiraiya, sang pria tua tadi memandang sejenak Tsunade. Pemandangan sendu yang dilihatnya sedikit menganggu hatinya.

" Kau telah melakukan hal terbaik untuk desa. Sisanya hanya tinggal bagaimana misi Naruto saat ini, dia mengetahui hampir semua kemampuan angkatannya dalam Rookie yang sudah menjadi Chuunin jadi kau tidak perlu khawatir "

Jiraiya diam sejenak, memandang kearah desa dimana terlihat para Jounin melompat dari atas gedung Hokage dan bergerak menuju gerbang Konoha.

" Sejak awal aku sudah merasakan bahwa _Para Makhluk Kolot_ itu tidak akan melepaskan Naruto begitu saja, menempatkannya dalam jejeran Jounin pun hanyalah salah satu rencana mereka untuk mengekang Naruto "

Jiraiya menepuk bahu wanita di sampingnya dan mulai berjalan ke arah jendela agar bisa keluar.

" Tapi dari semua itu aku selalu percaya padanya "

Setelah mengatakan itu, Jiraiya melompat keluar dan bergerak ke gerbang Konoha, meninggalkan Tsunade sendiri dalam kesunyian.

" Aku tau Jiraiya, karena Naruto sangat mirip dengan _Dan_, karena itulah aku percaya padanya "

* * *

Naruto sendiri sedang duduk di atas patung Yondaime Hokage, angin berhembus pelan menerpa tubuhnya. Pandangannya tertuju ke bawah, melihat banyak Jounin pergi ke arah gerbang Konoha, para penduduk yang mulai berlari ke arah bukit dengan ukiran patung para Hokage ini, dan para Chuunin dan Gennin yang mengarahkan penduduk dan membantu para lansia.

' Kenapa Tou-san melindungi desa ini, Kenapa Sandaime-jiji begitu mencintai desa ini '

Dia mendongakkan kepalanya melihat awan putih yang bergerak pelan diatasnya, awan itu bergerak beriringan tanpa hambatan. Mengingatkannya pada teman-temannya saat sedang membolos dari pelajaran akademi.

' Dan kenapa aku bisa bertahan disini, kalau hanya menjadi _Boneka Perang_ untuk mereka '

**Bersambung...**

* * *

Hello guys xD

Pertama tama mau minta maaf karena hiatus lama, dan membiarkan fict laen terbengkalai.

Jujur gue baru ada greget bikin fict lagi karena mulai senggang, wkwk.

Buat kalian yang nunggu fix gue yang laen, gue minta maaf karena banyak banget kesalahan di fict itu. Contohnya 'Shinobi' yang alurnya super kilat, Character yang berubah sifat tanpa penjelasan, dan kesalahan **terbesar** perpindahan dimensi yang kagak ada gregetnya sama sekali.

Wkwk kalo dijabarin dari 4 story gue sebelumnya... Cuman perlu 1 kata **ANCUR**

Ya udahlah... Gue bakal fokus ini dulu karena idenya masih fresh, gue juga belajar ngetik lewat HP dan** 'Susah banget'** ternyata wkwkwk

Ao Rin Oukumaru Log Out


End file.
